Battlefield
by kyekye
Summary: There relationship has never been easy it was always a fight a struggle a battle... I suck at summaries read and review


Battlefield

Arnold walks into the gym of the high school he had just had a huge fight with his on again off again girlfriend Helga, a few hours ago. He had saw her talking with some guy. Now normally that wouldn't bother him but when Helga threw her self at him and hugged the guy around the neck with a huge smile on her face, Arnold got mad.

An hour after that Arnold confronted Helga and she had the nerve to look confused. She even asked him what he was talking about, flat out lied to his face after he had just saw her with the guy. This only made Arnold madder and thus started there third fight of the week. Only with this one unlike other times when Helga would insult him and walk off...all she did was look at him blankly and turn from him.

Arnold looks around the gym for Helga feeling somewhat at a loss with out her near him even if there mad at each other. He spots her talking to the same guy from earlier and she reaches up and ruffles the guys hair affectionately. The guy smiles and lightly smacks her hands away. They continue talking for a while before Helga frowns and looks off.

Helga's and Arnold's eyes lock on each others, now normally when they lock eyes even when mad Helga has a hard time looking away and Arnold is always the first to break eye contact; but this time she looked away first the frown still planted on her face. The guy poked Helga on her cheek and drags her away. Arnold scowls and heads to his own seat all alone

A few hours later after many boring performances from his fellow class mates the final act of the night was about to play. Imagine Arnold's surprise when he sees Helga walk up on stage "Hi every one As many of you already know I'm Helga Pataki and I'm gonna sing a song I wrote its called battlefield"

Helga then motions to the DJ and the music starts to play. She looks into the crowd and locks eyes with Arnold silently telling him this song was for him

"Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battlefield

One word turns into a war  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now

Both hands, tied behind my back for nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like

Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose  
What we had, oh no

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?

I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
'Cause baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like

A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(Fighting, fighting for)

Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?

I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor

Why does love always feel like?  
Why does love always feel like?  
A battlefield, a battlefield

I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for"

The crowd erupts in applause and Helga bows with a smile on her face and walks off the stage and out of the building. Arnold quickly jumps out of his seat and follows her "Helga wait"

Helga frowns when she sees Arnold following her "What do you want now Arnold come to accuse me of something else I didn't do?"

"Helga you know I wouldn't accuse you of something I didn't see with my own eyes I saw you with a guy and you were flirting with him" Arnold growls

Helga lets out a growl of her own "Arnold you of all people should know I don't flirt if I like someone I fight I bully I hurt I do those things to get there attention... the one thing I don't do is flirt"

"OK if you weren't flirting then who was that guy I saw you hugging earlier and talking to in the gym?" Arnold asks crossing his arms over his chest

Helga blinks "You mean Nick?" Arnold nods and Helga starts to laugh

"Whats so funny Helga?"

"You are Arnold Nick is my cousin he just got back from his military base in Iraq and came to watch me perform I hugged him because I was happy to see him I am aloud to be happy to see some one that I haven't seen in 6 years Arnold-o"

Arnold frowns feeling the guilt eat at him "Man I'm sorry Helga I guess I was just... I mean I was ..."

"Jealous?"

"Yea that"

Helga sits down in the grass and looks up at the stars "Listen Arnold you honestly never ever have to be jealous of any guy talking to me.. I Love you and im sure I've told you that a million times..but when you came up to me today calling me a cheater I'll admit I almost gave up on you for good"

Arnold's eyes widen "what changed your mind?"

"You did just a few minutes ago when you came after me"

"I did? How?"

"Arnold I had no idea what we were fighting about this time cause I had no idea you thought that Nick was someone I was cheating on you with so when you called me a cheater it hurt me bad; cause the one thing I would never ever do is cheat. I was ready to leave you for good this time...but when I realized this was a a huge misunderstanding I let go of my anger and calmed down"

Arnold looks into Helga's deep blue eyes "So you forgive me?"

Helga shakes her head "I never said I forgive you...and I never said we were back together either. I only said I let go of my anger"

Arnold frowns again "But you also said you haven't given up on me yet"

"I haven't... but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go jumping into your arms again and act like nothings wrong" Helga turns away from Arnold "I was serious when I said that our love is like a battlefield Arnold...but the thing is I'm tired of all the fighting"

"But I thought you liked it when we fought"

"Play fighting and teasing are completely different than Argueing. I know in the past you wanted me to let down my walls putting my defences down but it just seems that in this relationship my armor that I was using to protect myself had to be made even stronger than before now I'm always ready to go to war with you and I'm tired of it "

Arnold looks down at the ground he had no idea she felt that way "I'm sorry Helga I didn't know you felt that way... I promise I shall do my best to keep our love from being like a battlefield "

Helga laughs and grabs Arnold's hand and using her other one to turn his head to look into his eyes "Thank you football head"

Kyekye- thats it no more I hope you all liked it


End file.
